


Stealth Photography

by ao_no_senshi



Series: Wind and Water [7]
Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: M/M, Photography, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is a bad influence. He doesn't seem to care, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth Photography

Makoto was just setting his camera down on the table, content with a job well done, when there came a knock at the door to his apartment. His eyebrows slightly raised with surprise - he didn't really get many visitors and his landlord was usually a lot louder when announcing his presence - he made his way over to the door, stealing a quick glance through the spy hole to see who it was. He relaxed slightly at the sight of Jin standing in front of his door, although it didn't help with his confusion. What was Jin doing here? Had he ever even been here before?

"Hi," he said, stepping back to let the man in. "Something wrong?"

"No," Jin replied easily, stepping out of his shoes and looking around Makoto's apartment, taking in everything. "Just curious. It was Ran's photoshoot today, right?"

And as Jin had designed and made Ran's outfit for her, clearly he had an interest in how the day had turned out, Makoto reminded himself. Not everything had to revolve around him. "That's right," he agreed. "But I only just got back, I haven't had time to start developing the film yet."

Jin glanced at his watch in surprise. "You're only getting back now?" he asked, putting paid to any lingering questions Makoto had about whether Jin had been waiting for him to get home. He nodded anyway. It _was_ fairly late, after all. Later than he would have liked to be completely honest, but what could you do?

"We got started late," he explained, heading back to the table and picking up the full roll of film. The second one was still in his camera, with about ten frames left to use up. He wondered briefly how to use them: maybe a few shots of some quiet places in the city or just whatever caught his attention while he was out and about. "That's why I'm only just getting back."

It hadn't helped that Ran's agent hadn't been too co-operative: unhappy with a former war photographer taking the first photos of a new talent. Makoto suspected that the only reason the man had agreed was because they weren't having to pay him but he didn't really mind. Ran had asked him to take the photos, that was all that mattered to him. Sooner or later she would need a photographer more used to idol photoshoots but for now he was just happy to help Ran out.

"How'd it go?" Jin asked, flopping down on the bed in the absence of any chairs and Makoto was beginning to think he knew how he was going to finish off that roll of film after all and it didn't involve going into the city.

"Pretty well," he replied, fiddling with his equipment and trying to figure out the best way of bringing up the subject. It shouldn't be so hard! he told himself; it wasn't like he'd never taken photos of Jin before. Except that was partly the problem, considering how that photo session had ended. "Ran looked great."

"Good," Jin said in satisfaction. "You know, you should try mailing some of those photos to Go's phone and wait for the explosion."

Makoto grinned and looked up to find Jin lounging with his back against the wall, his eyes half closed. He looked completely relaxed, like he was right where he belonged and Makoto felt his heartbeat picking up in response. It was something of a gift, Jin's ability to look like he fit in everywhere, but it was distinctly unfair for one of those places to be Makoto's bed, especially when Makoto was already having thoughts which included 'Jin' and 'photos' in the same sentence. "Or Ken," he countered and Jin laughed, his head resting against the wall, right by the window frame.

"Or Ken," he agreed, leaving Makoto trying not to think too hard about the lighting and the way Jin was posed almost perfectly for photos without even being aware of it.

"I don't think they'd help him study, though," Makoto added, tilting his head slightly to the side as he assessed the way the light was falling.

"Probably not," Jin replied, brushing his hair back behind his ears. "But it would still be fun."

"Go was right about you," Makoto said thoughtfully. "You _are_ a bad influence."

Jin shrugged. "And he's uptight. Your point?"

"No point. Just an observation." And right now he was observing a great angle for a photo if Jin would just... "Hey, look over here, would you?"

Jin looked over quizzically, his eyebrows lifting in question just before Makoto clicked the shutter on his camera.

"I need to finish off the film on this roll," Makoto explained. "Sorry."

Jin shrugged again. "All you had to do was ask," he said, stretching his arms over his head and Makoto snapped the shutter again before he relaxed, reaching down to pull his socks off. "Although you remember how this ended last time, right?"

"I remember," Makoto replied, his mouth curving up into a smile. "Kind of hard not to."

Jin gave him a mocking bow in response, crossing his eyes in retaliation as Makoto took the next photo. "How many photos do you need anyway?" he asked, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms loosely around them, his toes digging into the bed covers in a way that had Makoto thinking very inconvenient thoughts. He clicked the shutter, then checked the indicator to cover his reaction, hoping Jin hadn't noticed.

"Ah, five more," he said eventually. "Do you mind?"

"Nope," Jin replied lightly, stretching his legs out again and it wasn't _fair_ how long those legs looked in those jeans, it really wasn't. "I don't have anything else to do this evening."

Makoto's fingers tightened on this camera and he sternly reminded himself to just concentrate on taking the photos and not think about anything else. Before he'd taken the last couple of shots, however, Jin slid forward off the bed and Makoto just barely managed to avoid taking a shot that would come out all blurry. Before he could ask what was wrong, however, Jin held out a hand to him.

"Can I?"

"Can you wha--" Makoto's voice trailed off as the question came to its logical conclusion and he hesitated. He liked taking photographs, he just wasn't that keen on having his photo taken by other people. But this wasn't 'other people' was it? Not really; it was Jin and in the end Makoto handed the camera over without a murmur.

Jin studied the camera for a moment, his fingers flitting lightly over the shutter before he raised it. Makoto tensed, unable to help himself and Jin lowered the camera again, irritated expression on his face. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "You'd think you'd never had your photo taken before."

"Not everyone's as comfortable in front of a camera as you," Makoto retorted. "I don't really like being on this side of it anyway." And he certainly didn't have Jin's easy sensuality with it, either.

"That's no excuse," Jin retorted. "Come on, smile for me already."

"It's not that _easy_ ," Makoto repeated but his protests fell on conveniently deaf ears.

"Move over a bit," Jin murmured and Makoto sighed, complying out of a sense of self-preservation. "Jeez, you're worse than Go. Trying to get him to sit still for sketches is like pulling teeth without anaesthesia."

In spite of himself, Makoto laughed. He could just imagine how _that_ scene would play out. It took a moment for the quiet sound of the shutter going off to sink in and he stilled, caught off guard. Jin simply smirked at him. "Gotcha."

"This isn't a game, you know," Makoto told him in wry amusement, feeling the corners of his mouth twitching up again.

"Nope," Jin agreed, taking the photo and grinning at him. "But it's still fun."


End file.
